Goddess Of Pleasure
by littlemissraven13
Summary: Raven is considered the Goddess of pleasure. A client has asked her to live in his mansion for a month and perform for him whenever. But he wants her to help him with things other than a major boner. (Things get really weird, and this is a writing of a movie that was watched in another story I wrote called The Start of A New Digimon) Crossover between lost of things.
1. Ch1: First Performance

Raven BlackHeart. Known for her magic and services. She was refered to as the goddess of pleasure. Feeding into ones fetish, and helping them achieve if it was within her power. And her new machine helped alot, it's many options and settings getting her more money since she charged more for it. Right now she was on her way to a client, who had requested her and the machine, saying that he had an upgrade for it, and was in need of her services, often bringing along her partner Zubra, her fine horse with powers of his own. From what she had been told, her wanted her to stay for a month, and perform for him when ever he wanted. Raven had agreed since upgrades for her machine is what had reeled her in. She arrived at the mansion she was told she'd be staying at, and was greeted by who she assumed was the client. "I take it you're DarkStar?" "Yes, if you would please follow me, I have the chip and your room ready. I wish to see you perform the moment I have installed the upgrade. Your room has all the proper equipment for your performance." He informed, voice stern. "What kind of performance?" "Read me. I know that you can tell what someone likes by reading them." She did as told, and laughed darkly. "I'll need and extrememly large room then if that's what you want. And are you sure that's really what you want? My sevices aren't cheap, and staying somewhere for an extended period of time will cost even more because of the chance of me loosing money and costumers." He merely nodded, before opening a large set of double doors, revealing a room that was about the size of a large ballroom, a bed bathroom and other items all included, along with a curtain that would cut off half the room for privacy. "I'll set up the machine, and you can upgrade it. But it is not to leave my sight. This is the only one of it's kind, and I can't afford to make a new one." He nodded and patiently waited for her to get set up, before installing the chip, the machine whirring and beeping before transforming to accommodate for the upgrade. "I've upgraded it, now it's time to perform." Raven nodded before using her powers to close the giant curtain, dim the lights, create a barrier, and turn on a personal playlist she had on her youtube account that held music, all for personal reasons. DarkStar sat in a nearby chair, pulling out his erection. "And do feel free to jack off at anytime. I'm perfectly ok with it, and if you cum, point it at me if you want." She removed her clothes, revealing a thin black string bikini, that showed off all her curves. At this Zubra began to whinny and get restless, his cock already out. "Now Zubra, we still need to get you hooked up, hop up, and we'll get started." The black stallion, put his front legs in a strong peice of fencing that had been set up, so that his master could begin her work. She pulled a thin tube from the side of her machine, and put some lubrication on the end, before taking her horse's erection in her hand, and sliding the tube into the small hole on the end of it where sperm would normally come out. "Ok, hop down, go to your spot, and I'll turn the machine on." He followed his master's orders, doing as she told, taking his place next to the bed, and standing strait, pawing the ground, telling her he was ready. "Good boy." She pressed a few buttons, and turned a knob, before flicking a switch. The machine sprang to life, as what appeared to be small pearls started to run through the tube, and entering Zubra's penis, making him snort and whinny. His testicles began to grow slowly at first, before the growth sped up, stopping when they were the size of beach balls. "Ready for the fluid Zubra?" He snorted once more, as Raven turned another knob, before flicking another switch, as a white fluid rushed through the tube, making Zubra's testicles, grow rapidly, stopping when they were the size of large beanbag chairs that had been over stuffed, just barely touching the floor. "Good Zubra. Now it's time to play." She removed the tube, and placed a black suction cup on each of her nipples, both having a tube on them, the tubes attached to the machine, she repeated her steps with the machine, removed her bottoms, and got up on the bed, raising her ass in the air, telling Zubra to get ready. Zubra put his front legs on an iron bar that had been placed in just the right spot for him to do this. "Go." Zubra touched the tip of his penis to her vag, before entering, the lubricant from earlier still covering it. He thrusted in and out slowly, Raven beginning to moan from the pleasure, his thick length filling her. Raven felt his penis expand slightly, telling her that he was going to begin his deposit soon, as his pace sped up. "Zubra, faster." She moaned, telling him what to do. His penis expanded a great deal, filling her hole completely, ready to make his deposit, his pace quickening a great deal, making Raven cry out in pleasure, her walls tightening around him, before feeling the first orb leave Zubra's penis. It left and entered her womb making her stomach expand slightly, as the tubes leading to her nipples filled with a clear fluid, and entered her breast, making them grow along with her stomach. Zubra's pace became extremely fast, as more and more orbs left his penis at a rapid pace, making her stomach grow faster, her breast growing at the same rate. "Zubra!" He slammed his penis into her, the orbs spilling into her, breast growing at a rapid pace to keep up with her stomach. A rush of fluid spilled into her womb, making her stomach round out, making her look full full term, her breast must've at least been a M cup. Raven layed on her side, having orgasmed when Zubra spilled the fluid into her. "Perfect. You've both proven yourselves. I'll give you time to rest and practice. I'm going to retire for the night. Past the other doors in this room, you'll find assorted animals that have had a spell cast on them so they will be as well equipped and trained for your work as Zubra, even given a penis like his, along with each room being fully equipped. I'll leave you to explore, and will return tomorrow night for another performance. feel free to remove an animal from its room, just be sure to return it when you're finished." He then left, as the sound of the door locking echoed through the room. "Zubra, get me the large tube. I need to empty myself." He nodded, and returned a moment later, a large clear tube in his mouth, he held it under her opening, as she began to push, the fluid leaving her first before the orbs exited, when she had emptied her womb, Zubra held the tube under her breast, as the fluid ran from them in a waterfall, becoming empty in just a few moments. "Time to go explore. You coming, or do you want to rest?" Zubra stayed close to her side before nuzzling her. "Ok Let's go." they walked to the first room with a sign that said "Barnyard." She grabbed the handle and turned it, wondering what layed beyond the door.

* * *

I know it's short and weird, but my brother asked me to write it. So I did. If you don't like it then why are you reading it?


	2. Ch2: Barnyard, Forest, Arctic

Stepping through the door she and Zubra were met with a barn the sounds of animals filling the air. Raven entered and began to search, finally settling on a pig, wanting to test what her client had said about the animals. She led it out and layed on the grass, sticking her ass up just high enough for the pig, she felt him enter and begin to thrust, quickly feeling a mass enter her, as the pig continued to go, soon finishing, leaving Raven with an enlarged stomach, her hand on it as she felt the movement inside her, realizing that there were piglets in her. "Amazing. Zubra get me the large tube please." He did as told, and held it below her, as she started to push, the piglets sliding into the tube before getting stored in the machine. She looked back towards the barn, and decided to come back later, wanting to explore more, having Zubra pack up the machine. They left, and Raven put back on her bikini, walking past the other doors, and decided on a room that read "Water.", with a notice under it "White is egg. Red is live.", apoun entering the room, they saw many tanks, some having dangerous fish, while others didn't. "This could be fun." She began to walk down the isles, past the large tanks and ponds, examining each one that was in it, having a hard time choosing, until she came across an extremely large tank, the sign reading "Orca", a white tag next to it. She tapped on the glass, and a killer whale swam up to it, an erection obvious. "Let's see what you can do." She removed her bikini, and layed it on Zubra's back, with her climbing up the ladder into the tank, positioning herself so it wouldn't have to lay on her to mate. It swam up, and sniffed in between her spread legs. Before sticking it's erection into her, the thick length filling her instantly, making her moan in pure pleasure. It began to thrust, making her moan even louder, so far only Zubra had been able to make her moan, but Zubra beat this guy when it came to pacing, it's thrust having become fast, Raven feeling the first orb leave its penis and enter her, making her stomach bulge slightly, more orbs following soon after, making her stomach swell a great deal as they came faster and faster, it finished quickly, leaving her with a stomach that looked like she was full term with triplets. "Zubra." Know what she wanted, he brought her the tube as she started to push again, quickly having all the eggs in the machine. Raven climbed out, and decided to look around more, wanting to try something else. She walked a ways before coming across a tank with a white koi tag, the pond being extremely large, and filled with ten koi in different sizes, a sign next to it told her that all she had to do was think of what she wanted from them, and they would do it, they wouldn't even be affected by a tube, and what she needed to do if she wanted more space. "Zubra, water please." Zubra pulled a small hose from the side, and handed it to Raven, who stuck the end in her, letting him set it on the ground, so they could use its wheels, seeing as how it was water proof, before Raven touched a few buttons, and flipped the switch. Raven stepped into the pond, sat down, the water being up to the top of her breast, and thought of all the koi becoming large, and laying eggs that were the size of chicken eggs inside her, using a large penis to do the job. All the koi suddenly became the same size, and a penis slid out of them, one came up to her while the others continued to swim with their penises still out, and stuck it's penis in her, not even thrusting, just beginning to lay it's eggs, her stomach swelling slightly, as the machine whirred to life, and water began to flow through the tube, making her stomach swell more, the first fish left his penis sliding back in, and another came up to repeat the other's process, laying more eggs with more water being added, her stomach swelled more, the trend continued untill they had all gone, her stomach now looked full term, she called to her partner once more, and leaned against him, while she pushed the eggs out, panting from the multiple orgasms she had. "Let's go to another room. I want to see what the others have." They left, the machine now rolling on its wheels, following them thanks to a spell that Raven put on it so Zubra wouldn't have to carry it. They went one room over with a sign that read forest on it. Entering, what seem to be every animal that you could find in a forest could be found. A wolf approached them, and wagged its tail, barking happily, obviously wanting attention from her. Raven led it to her room, got on all fours like she was going to do it doggy style, wondering what it was going to do. She felt it mount her, and enter, beginning to thrust, she felt it increase in speed, starting to cum, before the first mass entered her, squirming the moment it left the wolf, and entered her, another followed soon after, the wolf cumming even more, panting and howling from the pleasure, it continued to fill her, making her stomach grow, it continued for half and hour, before dismounting and heading back to the room, Raven repeated her process with the machine, heading back to the room, to see what else would interest her. She walked through, looking at each animal closely, but only finding a few wild cats, and got a few litters from them, before leaving to see what else there was. They went to another room, and found an arctic themed room, all Raven got was a snowshoe hare littler, the same from a arctic fox, a few pups from a leopard seal, and a cluster of eggs from the penguins, not really getting much pleasure.

* * *

I know another short one, but I have my reasons.


	3. Ch3: Fantasy And Test

They went once again to the next room, the door saying fantasy, and gen. mod. characters, which highly interested Raven. She walked through the room and found mythical creatures, along with characters from video games and tv. The owner had once again done his research, because things in this category were all things she liked, and nothing she hated. Everything was in a stall just like the animals in the first room. She saw a merman, who waved and winked from the deep pool in his stall, a dragon that decided to snort at Zubra, and what appeared to be Link from LOZ, along with many more. She decided to start with the dragon. "Zubra, why don't you go and get some rest, I'll take it from here." Zubra nodded and trotted off, ready to rest. She went to the dragon's stall, taking in how it shifted so she could see the large penis. Raven transformed into a dragon herself, her white scales catching his attention. She thought of it going both ways, before she felt herself being mounted, and penetrated. It started off fast, not even giving her time to take it in, almost instantly, she felt the first mass, and as it went into her womb, she could tell it was an extrememly large egg, with another right behind it, the eggs coming quickly, soon Raven was showing a great deal, just as it came, filling her even more. It pulled out, waiting for Raven to remove the eggs, so it could finish its performance. She worked quickly, the eggs gone in moments, then Raven returned the stall, and went back to her original position. She felt him mount once again, beginning to make another deposit, she felt the live young begin to fill her, making her stomach grow quickly, it finished even faster, cumming, filling her even more, dismounting and laying down, tired from it's attempt at pleasuring her. She repeated her actions, and turned back into a human, deciding on the merman next. She walked back to the merman's stall, and walked in, getting a catcall from him. "Please don't do that. I don't like it." She nervously asked, closing the door, and pulling the included curtain closed. "Very well. Now how do you want to go? The way the dragon did it, or are you going to send me a psychic message, oh grand goddess?" She sent him a message, telling him what to do, and brought the machine over, making it float in the air. She hopped into the water, spreading her legs, feeling the merman grab her hips, and penetrate her. He started slowly at first, making Raven moan lightly, his length becoming thick, before the first egg entered her, he continued to thrust, the eggs slowly coming faster, the pace causing Raven to moan even louder, he sped up, making the eggs pick up speed, he finally came, the eggs shooting out, Raven's stomach swelling quickly, to the point that it looked like she was expecting quads. "The tube." He nodded at her request, and put the large tube under her, watching as she began to push again, amazed at what she could do, her stomach quickly shrank, the merman set the tube to the side, positioning himself as she spread her legs again, ready for the next part. He penetrated her once more, his pace quick, feeling the live young slide through him with ease, filling her, making her stomach swell, he decided to stop at three, and reached for the large tube again, holding it under her, as she pushed, all three exiting with ease, when the last one was out, she leapt from the pool, waving goodbye as she and the machine left, going to explore more. She walked down, looking once again in each stall, trying to find something that interested her. After a while she found the stall that had Link, but he had fallen asleep, so she moved on. Farther down the line, she came across a section that was labeled creepypasta. She made her robe wrap around her body, before walking down the rows of stalls, seeing just about every creepypasta she knew, just past the slender brothers who had all fallen asleep, she found Herobrine, still awake, and looking extremely bored. She stepped in, catching his attention. The way he'd been trained, took over his brain, letting him hear her thoughts. She told him to remove his clothes, and sit down, informing him that he'd be leaving the stall for the night, and in the morning she wanted to see his performance. Knowing what she wanted, he did as told, and sat on his knees, bending his head down, as she removed her robe, and stood, her hole just over his head. She began to squat, Herobrine slowly standing as she came down, helping him go in quicker. He slid in slowly but was soon completely in. Raven sent a burst of magic through her body, causing his body to change to that of an unborn infant. She straightened up, and called the machine over, inserting the small tube, and turning it on. She felt the warm water fill her, slowly rounding out her stomach, the machine measuring how much water to put in her based on the size of what was already in her. It stopped after filling her with half a gallon of water, her stomach somewhat small, but to her that didn't matter, as long as he was safe and in there. Raven removed to tube, put her robe back on, grabbed his clothes and folded them up, bringing them with her, and walked out of the room, feeling him kick at her. She left and headed for the bathroom, filling the extrememly large tub that could be considered a small swimming pool. Raven slid in, and sat on one of the chairs in it, before calling the machine to her side. She hooked up the tubes to her breast, and changed the settings, flicking the switch, feeling as warm water filled her breast. When she did something like this, she would need to actually deliver, before returning it back to normal, and putting the water in her breast, made the experience more pleasurable. After Raven's breast had filled to the right size according to the machine, it turned off, and left the room, once Raven had removed the tubes. She bathed, finding out that Herobrine was an active child, and dressed for bed, leaving his clothes on the counter, and left, laying down under the covers, rubbing her stomach, as Zubra hopped up on the bed, having turned into a black cat, placed his paw on her stomach. "It's alright Zubra. He'll come out in the morning. I promise." She fell asleep on her side, Zubra staying close. Morning came and Zubra woke to the sound of running water, worried about Raven, he bolted from his spot on the bed, to the bathroom, where he found Raven getting ready to step in. He meowed loudly, catching her attention. "Morning Zubra. I was just about to take a bath. You want in?" He thought for a moment before nodding, jumping onto the rim, watching as Raven carefully stepped in, her stomach making it hard to move normally. She sat on a seat, and exhaled deeply, looking slightly excited. Her cellphone ringing startled her, but she reached for it anyway, not caring that she was around water, because the phone was waterproof. It was a text from Raven's client telling her that the walls were sound proof, so she didn't need to worry about anyone hearing her, and a few things about some of the things in the other rooms. She sighed, setting her phone back in its original place, before gripping the rim tightly. "He's ready." She spread her legs and began to push. After doing this for so long she rarely ever felt any pain, and was always able to get what it was out in three pushes at the most. She pushed hard once, causing the entire head to slide out, she pushed again, causing him to slip out fully. She brought him above the water, where he changed back to his original size, eyes flying open the moment he stopped glowing. "Had fun?" He nodded, before getting a load of her breast. "Were those that big yesterday?" "No. I just used my machine to put water in them. Are you ready to perform, or do you need some time to recover?" He shook him head, before revealing his erection. Raven spread her legs wider, sending him a message that said ender dragon. Herobrine nodded, before coming close and penetrating her, making her squeal, causing Zubra to run from the room, her squeal startling him. Herobrine began to thrust slowly, unsure of what to do, and nearly stopping when he felt something slide through his penis. "Easy. That's supposed to happen. You'll get used to it." He nodded slightly, before picking up the pace, seeing her stomach bulge slightly, as the mass left him fully. He continued, feeling another mass slide through, and hearing Raven moan loudly, which spurred him on, his pace increasing, as the second mass left him, another right after it. Raven kept moaning, encouraging Herobrine, who's pace became increasingly fast, more and more masses sliding through him, into her. After the tenth, he finally came, screaming out. "G-Goddess!" He finished, seeing how she looked full term with twins. "Thank you. You are free to leave. Your clothes are on the counter, get dresses, then go ask Zubra to escort you back, tell him where your stall is. I'm going to just sit here for a bit." Herobrine stood and bowed, before leaving the tub, and quickly pulling in his clothes, before rushing out of the room, his training telling him that when the goddess excused him, he was to leave as soon as possible, unless told otherwise. Raven waited for five minutes, before putting the small dragons in the machine, and getting dressed, wanting to explore the rooms more. Just as she closed the bathroom door, Zubra left the fantasy room, going to the bed and laying down. She ignored him, and went towards the room, ready to explore more. She decided to start with the barnyard room, and transformed into a horse, before trotting off, using her powers to open the door and get inside, her machine following close behind. Raven walked carefully, looking at each stall closely, trying to find something big, to give her a challenge, or at least more, possibly even mixing different animals to see what would happen. She finally settled on a large bull, after looking for twenty minutes. Raven opened the stall door, put the lead around its neck, and led it outside, removing the lead, making it teleport back to the hook. She turn around giving it a full view of her. She felt it mount, before it thrusting into her, working quickly, and within mere moments, there was a calf in her, which almost right away she had stored in the machine, before getting the pig again, letting him fill her to the point that her stomach was extrememly swollen, and stored those in the machine as well, before leaving, since she didn't want a repeat of what just happened, promising to never let the bull at her again. She decided to go into the fantasy room again, and try to see what else there was past the pastas, as that was as far as she had gotten last night. She trotted past all the stalls, stopping just past the pastas, taking note of how some had a pokeball on them, she took a look in some of them, and saw what appeared to be legendaries. She decided to work here for a while, and began to look in each stall with a pokeball, deciding on who to choose. She looked for a bit, until she came apoun Suicune, panting heavily, like he was too warm, despite the deep pool he was in. Raven had gotten an idea, and decided to call her client, asking if there was an empty room in her's with holding pens, she was told there was, the one closest to the wall, after the fantasy room, and if she needed to lead any out, there would be some spare leads, in a box on the outside of Suicune's stall, and that he wouldn't be coming by tonight because he'd been called away on a family emergency, so she would be free to do what she wanted, with what she had for a little bit longer, there would also be a butler coming by to check on her, along with getting anything she needs, and asked her to stay for another month or two, and he would allow her to go and see other clients if she had any. They talked about a few more things, before hanging up. Raven found the leads, and started taking out the legendaries in groups of three, taking almost four hours to move them all into the empty room, but eventually did. She had them in the same stall placement, decoration, and furnishings as in the other room, and was now standing in the same stall as Mewtwo, ready to try him out. Raven walked over to him, and layed down, the artificial grass making it seem like she was really outside. Raven spread her legs, feeling Mewtwo slide in, causing her to moan from the sheer size, before she felt him thrust, already precuming. She moaned louder as pleasure built up, making Mewtwo cum a bit more, he hit his limit, and released his load into her, not a single drop spilling out, her body keeping it in. Mewtwo pulled out, and flopped onto the ground, exhausted from what was obviously his first time. Raven stood, and went off to the others, and needless to say, by the time she was finished with everyone, she looked like she was about to explode from all the cum in her womb, which she promptly stored in the machine, her stomach returning back to its normal size. Now the time for her idea to be tested had come, the sun had set, she'd eaten, met the butler who turned out to be her college professor, gotten Zubra washed, fed, got him to sleep, and had her machine cued up and ready. Raven went to the stall that had Uxie, Mesprit, and Azleaf, and took them to Suicune, managing to get his length to open wide enough for the now sleeping trio, to slide right in, his testicles now slightly visible. She got down in a doggy style position, and let Suicune mount her, his length went in slowly, teasing her, until she moaned, telling him that he was in. Suicune thrust slowly at first, getting Raven going, making her moan, and beg, just wanting him to go at her with everything he had. She felt him speed up, and the first legendary came through, slowly entering her womb, making her moan extremely loud, causing Suicune to slam into her, making the next one start to pass through. Raven began to pant, the pleasure on its way to becoming too much The next legendary started to push against her cervix, making her moan again, Suicune cried out, the second finally slipped in. Raven's legs became slightly weak, the pleasure starting to affect her body. The third and final began to pass, Suicune panting hard, Raven trying to suppress a scream, as the final head started to push through her cervix. She leaned back hard, forcing the final out and into her completely, she came hard, Suicune pulled out, now limp. Raven used Suicune to help her up, and called over the machine, sticking the tube in, and turning the machine on low, letting it measure and analyze her. She heard the beep, and felt the water start to slowly fill her, she she put her hand to her stomach, feeling it grow. The water pouring in, making her stomach warm and heavy, before the beep signaled it was done, and the small screen said it had put in 3/4 a gallon of water. She pulled out the tube, and decided to leave for the night, taking a bath, and soothing the three, when they woke up, unsure of where they were. They settled down, and got some real sleep, knowing what would happen in the morning. Raven washed off, and went to bed, feeling their little twitches and kicks. She slept with her hand on her stomach, keeping them calm. And woke up in the morning, feeling them move and squirm, telling her that they wanted out. She got a bath going just like before and waited for her signal. She got in, after having been in the water for half an hour, she pushed hard, and felt the first slide out, and pulled Uxie to the surface, wrapping him in a towel, before pushing again, feeling another slide. She pulled Mesprit up, wrapping him as well, before pushing for the final time, feeling the last slide, and brought up Azleaf, wrapping him, and got out of the tub, pulling a robe around herself, and picking up the three. Leaving to return them to their stall, but was stopped by Zubra, telling her that breakfast had arrived. She placed the three on her bed, and ate, then leaving for the stalls, placing them in so they could rest. She then got out the machine, and had Zubra bring in a specimen container, along with an extremely large box labeled pikmin, before leaving to go get something else, then back to his vacation. She opened the container, and poured the clear liquid into the collection tube, it beeped, telling her it had stored the fluid, and was safe to use, doing the same for the contents of the box. She went through and found Raikou, who was just waking up. She entered, and removed her robe, showing him her entrance, before Zubra returned with a glass container, orbs of energy floating around, which she promptly emptied into the machine, while he left to return to his vacation, for a short while, until she needed him again. Hooking up two tubes to each of her breast, to the machine, getting down doggy style, shaking her hips, getting him going, and he knew what to do. She flipped the first switch and what seemed like a mix of a rainbow and water, slowly moved through the tube into her breast, both slowly growing, she flipped another switch, and an even slower flow of the liquid and water started to flow through the other set, making her breast grow slightly faster, as Raikou let her lay on his back, loving the feeling of her growing breast against him, both so warm and soft. The machine beeped, telling her it was done. She sat up best she could, and felt at her breast, checking to see if they were gone, or if they needed more time to digest, she felt nothing but smooth silk. She called to Zubra, who brought in BEN. Eyes wide with fear, until they landed on Raikou, to which he calmed down some. Zubra dropped him in, giving him a chance to scramble behind the pokemon, hiding from the black stallion. "BEN, I need you to do something for me. I'm trying something new, and you're the only person who I could think of that would be perfect for it. All I need you to do is remove your clothes, and suck a little bit of the milk from my breast. It doesn't matter which one, just as long as you drink a little milk. Now it might be hard to stop, but if you drink to much it might not work right. Can you do that for me please?" He thought for a moment, before standing and began to remove his tunic, the hat coming off last. BEN folded his clothes, setting them down, and got on all fours, letting Raven rest her front on Raikou's back, before sucking lightly, getting a little bit of the sweet milk, before forcing himself to stop, not wanting to overdo it, he felt dizzy afterwords, blacking out almost emidetly. Raven pushed herself off Raikou, and poked him in the side, seeing as how he didn't move. "That wasn't supposed to happen, he was supposed to turn into a fetus, or embryo. Then I would've unbirthed him, and waited to see how long it was before he was ready to come out. But he wasn't supposed to black out. I'm going to the marine room, and get more items. If he comes to or changes. Let me know please. But first I need to be milked, can't let this get everywhere." She reached for to large suction cup ended tubes, and attached them to her nipples, flicking the switch, and was quickly milked, the machine storing it. She retrieved her robe, and left the room, not even looking back.

* * *

 **At this point we're just letting our minds go free. But I do have a plan for other tv/video game characters (possibly) And I know my writing grammar sucks, but it's a lot easier on me. Plus my brother just got home from the hospital yesterday, so I've got to help him with everything since he's on bed rest. Now you know something.**


	4. Ch4: End Of A Criminal

She went though the door that held all the aquatic animals, and began to look for something dangerous, wanting some thrill. She found nothing, and turned to leave, but saw another door, coming close, she found a fossil embedded in the door She turned the handle and stepped through, being met with dinosaurs from every time period. She decided to look for a mammal, and quickly found one, the sign saying Hesperocyon, she stepped into the forest like environment, and found the wolf like creature under and outcropping, keeping dry from the fake rain. She went over and got down doggy style once again, soon feeling herself being filled with young, the animal stopping after six. She stored them, and went to look for another, possibly an egg layer if she could. But found Megantereon, Oxyaena, Miacis, Homotherium, and got a six number litter out of each. She was going to go after something a bit bigger, but Raikou's roar drew her attention away. She transformed and dashed to him, finding a small pink fetus infront of him, she entered, and used her powers to pick it up, guiding it to her opening, before feeling it get sucked in, she turned human, and began to add water, filling herself, and layed next to Raikou, wanting to be safe when BEN decided to come out, spawning a towel as well so she could dry him. Within an hour, she was pushing, her water having broken, and his head popping out. She panted, and pushed again, feeling the shoulders come, before giving quick hard push, feeling him slide out completely, before wailing at the top of his lungs, unhappy that he was cold and wet. Raven wrapped the towel around him, before holding him close, trying to keep the small infant warm and happy. He calmed down instantly, now being happy, Raven smiled, knowing that her mix worked. She held him close to her, until the spell wore off, and he had to leave, Zubra acting as an escort. Raven decided to return to the new room she discovered, and see if she could get any eggs, or at least unbirth something. She walked in, and looked into each exhibit, trying to find something she liked. She came across a Araripesuchus, who looked at her with lust filled eyes. She turned into a dragon, and entered, circling him, seeing how he would react. It did noting but stand still, the water running over his scales. She decided that he was safe, and sat on her bottom, chittering, and telling him that she was accepting. He moved from the water to her side, nudging her with his snout, wanting her to stand. She did so, before being mounted, and penetrated, feeling how the eggs flowed from him, soon making her stomach expand, only stopping when he became tired, to which she stored the eggs, leaving and heading for a giant snake she could've sworn she saw earlier. Finding the proper enclosure, sign reading Dinylisia. She got in, and layed on her back, presenting herself, waiting for him. She felt a tongue flicker against her opening, before seeing the brightly colored snake enter her, she felt each egg enter her with every thrust, she moaned, wanting more, which she gladly got, the snake tiring quickly, leaving her with a small clutch, that was once again stored. She left feeling unsatisfied, and returned to her room, where her client was waiting, smiling like a fool. "You're back early. I though you were going to be gone for a bit longer." "I was, but decided to come back. I also have a favor to ask. I just discovered that I have a new fetish, and I want you to perform with it. I've got everything in the crate behind me. Would you be willing to try?" Raven nodded, now curious. He smiled, before taking the top off the large wooden box, reaching in he pulled out jars of fetuses, boxes with eggs in them, each a different size, and some sort of gun, then loaded one of the eggs into the gun. "Now, this might feel strange at first, but I have a feeling you'll grow to like it. But for now I'm first, and don't worry about my servants asking where I am, I've already informed them, so it's just you and me." She began to read his mind, and bent over on the bed, spreading her legs, knowing that he'd fallen right into her trap. He removed his clothes, and put his head against her opening, before pushing in, sliding in quickly with help from Zubra. And within mere moments, he had gone in completely, now doomed. She stood up quickly, and closed her legs, sealing his fate. "You've been a bad man. The FBI has wanted you for years, and when they heard that I had gotten you as a client, I was told I could do whatever I want with you, and that I would get your estate and everything in it if I succeeded, not to mention your entire staff was in on it. Now I've done my job, and you'll make wonderful energy." Her stomach suddenly shrank, and the criminal was gone forever. She pulled out her phone and called the FBI, was congratulated, and given her reward. She decided to continue her practice, and left for the lab, wanting something special, and she was given it, then requesting that houses be built for the subjects, which was quickly granted. Rushing back to her room, she found Zubra, and gave the small treat to him. He instantly felt the change and whinnied, ready for action. She took the gun that had been left behind and removed the egg, storing it in the machine, along with everything else that was in the crate. "Let's do this." She walked to the zoo room that she had been told about, and found what she was looking for, entering the pen, before walking over to the large rock in the middle. Looking towards the sand cat, that stared back. She layed down on the grass, and spread her legs, letting it mount, and fill her, watching as she stored. She went around some more, and got more ingredients, before convincing Suicune to let her take him to the bathroom, because she wanted to try something. Zubra filled the tub, while Raven led him, helping him into the cool water before entering herself. She bent over, and guided his head to her opening, telling him what she wanted, getting a nod of approval. He went snout first, going slowly, before adding his front paws, hoisting himself in, as Raven moaned, his sheer size unforgettable. She leaned back slightly, pushing him in more, as he made it to his hips, Raven crouching down more, pushing him in completely, before screaming out in pleasure, before he asked to come out, which she complied, and soon had him out. Suicune emerged from the water and left, leaving Raven wanting more. She went to her bedroom, and stood on the carpet, ready to do something she hadn't done in a while. She saw Zubra come in with the new experiment, and her new toy. Opening the box she was met with a wide assortment of master balls, each labeled with what pokemon was in them. She handed the ones that were labeled for the legendaries to Zubra, and asked him to put them away. She turned back to the box, and began to look through them, trying to decide

* * *

 **I know it's all over the place, but I'm going to keep writing this. And I don't care what you say I will not stop until I'm ready to. I am working on other things, and this just so happens to be one of them.**


End file.
